


Cuddling Prompts 10. Totally Romantic

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Established Relationship, Happy/May - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen and Tony dance at a wedding.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Cuddling Prompts 10. Totally Romantic

"Who's going to lead?" Tony was already breathless, hair mussed and beautiful eyes glassy with alcohol and happiness.

"Does it matter?" Stephen asked, feeling carefree and happy like he hadn't in years. Possible decades. In the middle of the dancing floor he could see May lead her brand-new husband into their first dance together. Happy lived up to his name like never before, Stephen decided.

In answer, Tony put his hands on Stephen's hips while Stephen put his on Tony's shoulders. The elevated position was better for his hands and besides, Tony loved to hold him like that. Like in so many other things it was a match made in heaven.

"I love you," Tony murmured, letting go of even the pretense of dancing, snuggled closer to Stephen and put his head on Stephen's shoulder. "So damn much."

Stephen drew him closer into an almost protective embrace, determined to keep him safe forever. "I love you, too," he whispered back, resting his cheek against Tony's head.

It wasn't a dance, just some swaying while being entwined as tightly as two separate bodies could get. Okay, Stephen conceded, it was public cuddling on the dancefloor. He couldn't care less what other people might think.

* * *

The picture of his two friends and almost-father figures being happy and in love was still one of Peter's favorites. The print he gifted them with became a fixture in the Sanctum, protected by layers of magic to keep it pristine for ages to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187670034066/if-you-want-to-create-a-bit-of-a-mini-story-with).


End file.
